nicks_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dio Theory:The Strongest Fanon Character So Far Part 1
Whelp, this will be an interesting theory. But, I, Dio, have a possible idea to see who is really the strongest of ALL of our characters. From Nick to Xia to Cydik to Sarcasm to Jayden and all the way to Vuxo, I have a way to see who really is the strongest. Now, this theory will be multiple parts. This is Part 1, as said in the name of the page. The Contenders Here are our contenders for being the strongest OVERALL character. Overall means that they are mostly above everyone else. Also, there is a fine line between determinational power and destructive capability. With that said, let's meet out contenders. 1. Nick 2. Ty 3. Squall 4. Justin 5. Sarcasm 6. Vuxo (Note:more may be added) The Theory To do this, we have to go by facts and reasonable hypothesi. So I'm gonna go do all the research I need. Alright, how do I plan to do this you ask? Well, it's quite complicated actually. You see, strength can vary a lot, depending on what's at stake and other unforseeable variables. For example, say Nick gets in a fight with Jayden. If Jayden threatens Lunari or Dillian, then Nick will fight almost twice as hard to protect them. So the only way to do this is to remove those unforseeable variables since they can't be seen ahead of time and could corrupt the data of the research. With that said, we need to use feats to distinguish who's the strongest physically, the one with the most destructive capability, the one that has the strongest heart, the one that is strongest overall. We'll start with strongest physically. This means just what it sounds like, who can lift the most weight out of all of our characters? Well let's see, Jayden carries a 12 ton sword and Ty carries a 5000 ton sword that he swings with one hand. We also have to consider that Vuxo once lifted his own castle on 1 finger. So I'll compare everyone's feats and then determine which one is the overall strongest. Alright, I think I got it. Ty's sword weighs 5000 tons and Ty is CONSTANTLY holding it in 1 hand. While Vuxo's castle weighs more than Ty's sword, it's Vuxo. He made it look easy when it's actually quite hard to do. Not to mention that he held it up for almost 50 years straight. So Vuxo held a heavier object for a longer time than Ty. However, Jayden seems like a worthy contender in the point that his maximum strength, as said on his page, is 6,400,800 tons. However, the castle feat was trumped by Vuxo himself when he not only held an entire timeline together with just his 2 hands, but even repaired it by forcing it together again. How much strength does it take to hold a timelime together? Well, since a timeline is larger than any dimension, as a matter of fact, a timeline is literally what the omnimensions make up. And those are made up by multimensions, which are then made of dimensions. Every 13 dimensions make up 1 multimension. Then 13 multimensions make up 1 omnimension. And last, 13 omnimensions make up a timeline. So how strong is that? To figure all that out, we'd have to start at how much gigatons of force it takes to destroy a planet. Then we take that and multiply it by 9 for a solar system, then by 100 for a galaxy, then another 100 for a universe, and then ANOTHER 100 for a multiverse, and then ANOTHER 100 for an omniverse. Then by 13 for 1 dimension. Then by 13 for a multimension. Then by another 13 for an omnimension, and then one last 13 for just 1 timeline. Now in order to make this faster than I thought possible, this also tops the destructive capability chart too. Because few of our characters have the power needed to destroy a universe, let alone dimensions and timelines. With that said, we don't even need to go any further. It's obvious that Vuxo tops just about everyone in these 2 categories. No one is even close in physical strength and almost no one is close in destructive capability. Key words there, ALMOST NO ONE. While Nick is his final form can probably destroy a few multimensions, he's still behind by a bit. Also, we have to consider what would happen if Nick in his final form fused with Ion in his final form and such. Nickion in his strongest form would be a match, but fusions have limits on time. Once the fusion ended, they would be drained and that would be all she wrote. And the chance of them managing to kill Vuxo before the time runs out is low. LIke I said, it would be just about equal while they're fused. However, there is one that may top them all. Sarcasm. You see, Sarcasm stacks forms to the EXTREME level. And he is set to face Vuxo as the final OMB, which is number 100. Sarcasm starts off seeming weak, but he eventually claims the title over everyone EXCEPT for Vuxo and Ultimate Nick. Let's consider the math here for a moment, Sarcasm going from base to super increases his stats by 2. Normal, right? Well let's look at him going to chaos form. It increases by 500 times! And he goes even further that that as he layers more and more forms together. He eventually reaches Super Dark Hyper Chaos Karmic God form, which multiplies his already unbeatable stats by 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999... That power from just BASE is enough to crush anyone that gets in his way. So imagine that plus all of the other multiplications in his forms, I would try to do it, but my calculator doesn't go any higher than the decatillions. So yeah, strongest overall is hands down going to Sarcasm. He could quite possibly one shot Vuxolas in his final form with the others being layered. So yeah, that only leaves his brother Tenyu to face him. But Sarcasm is more of a fighter than Tenyu, which would most likely lead to Sarcasm beating his brother. So who can face Sarcasm alone and beat him? The answer might surprise you. Alright, you really wanna know who can beat Sarcasm? To be honest, no one can. He is the Aspect of Karma. The only way to beat him is to not have done anything bad in your life. Even a petty thing like stealing a cookie or writing on the walls would mean little chance of victory. And how many characters can say that they haven't done ANY bad in their life? If I had to guess, out of 203 characters, only about 2 to 5 would have a chance. So, here's my 5 canidates along with why they have a chance. Number 1:Tenyu Simply put, Tenyu is just as strong as his brother. If there's anyone that CAN overpower Sarcasm, it would be Tenyu. Number 2:Glitrix Glitrix is interesting because of his reality warping. He could ERASE his bad karma and actually stand a chance against Sarcasm. Number 3:Lexie I know what you're thinking. "Dio, how the heck is Lexie supposed to beat Sarcasm"? The answer to that is a bit... theoretical. Since Lexie should have the least bad karma of the dojo, she stands the best chance of not being instantly destroyed with the exception of Nick and Justin. However, Lexie, even with Celeste powering her up, lacks the power to kill Sarcasm. So here's the real number 3. Number 3:Nick Nick is the ONLY person at the dojo with enough power to POSSIBLY destroy Sarcasm. Nick in his final form is almost on par with Vuxo in his final form. That much pure power would be able to overpower the karma aspect of the fight. But Nick doesn't have enough power to overpower both his bad karma AND Sarcasm. It would take Sarcasm killing Lunari or Dillian to push Nick far enough. Number 4:Vuxo Vuxo is strong enough to overpower Sarcasm. But the bad karma is the unknown part. Vuxo still regrets SOME of his past. And in theory, that would mean that he's using his regret, AKA his bad karma, to strengthen himself. Without the bad karma helping him, Sarcasm would have a hard time beating Vuxo. And in terms of destruction, Vuxo would stop at nothing to kill Sarcasm. Basically, Sarcasm would have a hard time if Vuxo went all out from the start. Number 5:Vuxolas If there's anyone that can beat Sarcasm, it's Vuxolas. With Nick and Vuxo's destructive power in unison, plus all of their forms being layered, they might be the only fight that Sarcasm can't win. However, 2 people means twice as much bad karma. But enough bickering. I will answer this question with episode 100 of OMB. So thats all for this theory. We don't even need a part 2. Category:Theories